NEW KERNING
by Kyrastri
Summary: The skyline withers, but mankind lives on. Welcome to NEW KERNING, the third home of the Jazz Bar and the story of the people that were meant to disappear. T for language.


**NEW KERNING  
chapter 1: NEW KERNING  
Kyrastri**

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this! A refreshing change of style.**

 **Memoriam is still in progress; my profile lists it as HIATUS only because I'm still trying to organise my notes.**

 **K**

* * *

The ever-setting sun casts a soft, warm glow across the withering skyline.

This is home, NEW KERNING. The city that came after the city… Uncreatively named, of course.

"Welcome to NEW KERNING", the sign reads. In large, bold letters, as if it's shouting at the world that it's still alive.

Built on top of, under and beside the old Kerning City, NEW KERNING both boasts the worlds' best and the worlds' worst. Sometimes they're on opposite sides far across the city, and sometimes it's in the same street. By mixing the old and the new, new life was breathed into the wasteland.

From the ashes of these shambles, NEW KERNING stands crooked, but proudly.

* * *

The place may not be great, but the people sure are.

As a true testament to the word 'permanent', the Jazz Bar stands on the main street of NEW KERNING. Its neon sign, boldly announcing the "JAZ BAR" and featuring a flickering outline of a saxophone, is the brightest sign along the road. The tall streetlamps do little to illuminate the streets or the people flocking towards the bar's doors. Its own way, the Jazz Bar seems to be the place to be.

"Move it!" Someone pushes you roughly to the side, without so much a glance in your direction. They seem preoccupied. They didn't notice you slip their wallet out of their coat pocket, after all.

Nice. It's made of Croco leather. They still lurk the sewers, but nobody sees this kind of leather treatment around here. Must be from a Henesys boutique.

You check each compartment, reaping your reward of 20,000 meso. It would buy an extremely good night three streets over. Or next month's rent. Who would have this kind of money in this kind of place?

Whatever. You decide to mull it over with a drink. It's not payday yet, but you're going to celebrate as if it were.

The stench of alcohol and sweat is in the air. Wouldn't have it any other way. You sit by the bar. It's empty- everyone's crowded at the back, listening to a scantily clad seductress screech a melody to a band. She's winking. And winking again. She's batting her eyelashes at anyone that would dare meet her eyes.

She catches your gaze and gives a half-hearted attempt at a beaming smile as she sings. Behind her, the bassist yawns. The saxophone player seems to be off tempo. Or maybe that's just how jazz works.

You look away, and back at the shelves stocked with what looks like every alcohol under the sun.

Someone retches a few seats over. Will that be you in a few hours?

"Welcome to the Jazz Bar." A man comes to serve you. Despite his relaxed appearance, his fingers twitch and shake as he pulls the crooked black bow-tie slightly looser. Like the other wait staff, his hair is slicked back, but the gel is clearly wearing off. "What can I get you?"

As always, the wall of drinks looms dangerously in front of you. You scan each shelf, but the guy's too jittery. He'll drop the shaker.

"Is Jin in?" You ask. You don't feel like deciding today.

"I… believe so." Dropping his calm demeanour, he hurries past the staff door, nearly knocking into a waitress as he leaves.

The sound of someone vomiting grows louder, and you turn your head away with a grimace. Someone else is laughing.

"Aw, ya lightweight!"

"D'like to, see yoo try… man!"

"Not today, kid." A small smile is on your lips as Jin approaches the two men. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him point at the door. "Both of you, out. Clara will see you out."

As if on cue, a stern-looking woman steps forwards.

"Aw, c'mon!" The man stops laughing. "Just havin' some fun!"

"Unless you enjoy cleaning up your own friend's vomit, I suggest you leave now."

"Man, yoor bar can… go rot." The drunk spits towards the counter, but doesn't quite make it. You notice it dribble down his chin. It didn't go very far at all.

Jin smiles. "It already has, thank you. You can go fuck off now."

"Ever the kind one, aren't you?" You ask with a smile. The two men are stumbling out the door. "One of them might just try to attack you, you know."

"I don't mind a brawl every now and again." He pushes up his glasses and something silver glints amongst the pristine sleeves. He begins shaking a cocktail shaker. You didn't even notice that he'd been preparing your drink.

He pours the drink in a tall glass, and tops off the rosy liquid with a lemon.

"For your sour expression earlier," he explains. You scoff, but end up smiling at his remark. "No alcohol today. You didn't seem to be in the mood to drink your thoughts away."

"Thanks." You bring the drink closer. The citrus scent envelopes you as you take a sip. Bitter, yet slightly sweet. Green apple cider… He still remembers.

"What brings you here?" He asks. He knows that you've already been here last week, even though you didn't ask for him.

"Just felt like it."

"Haha. Whose wallet have you stolen?"

"Some rich idiot. Didn't even stop to apologise when he bumped into me." You open the Croco skin wallet, looking for some form of identification. A white membership card for the Ellinia Grand Library names the owner. "Huh. Says his name's just Lerre."

"Isn't it rude to steal people's property? _And_ to snoop?" Someone asks behind you, and your dagger is at their throat in mere moments. You also feel their pointed gauntlets pressing against your ribs.

"You're in NEW KERNING. Shouldn't you know it's lawless here?"

The man- Lerre- smiles and retracts his weapon. "Maybe I do." He holds his palms up. "I don't mind that you stole it. Really. You can keep everything in it."

"What's the catch?"

"I have something that could use your talents."

You sheathe your dagger somewhat begrudgingly. The guy clearly has money. Throwing 20,000 meso around like that...

"Sit down. I'll buy you a drink."

"With my own money?"

"Shut it."

* * *

 **A/N: Some notes:**

 **\- Since the maple economy is all out of whack I'm using my rough estimates for yen-dollar (cents?) conversions. So 100 meso is around 1 dollar.**

 **\- Since it's not a sequel I'll call it a 'spiritual spinoff'. I lost all my notes for my old fanfic, Legacy of Thieves, but I was in the mood to revisit some old concepts and LoT was on the top of the list. While the rebel concept was adopted by one of my other projects, I wanted to play with a run down urban environment.** **I love the Borderlands aesthetic, and even though Borderlands isn't completely run down the art style was a major influence on my image of NEW KERNING.**


End file.
